Adahall Discovery of Heritage
by MiniAshke
Summary: Walking into the wizarding world as a first year, Kiearo learns to use her unusual skills for the benefit of others and to prevent some of the tragedies that she is warned about. Learning the truth about Harry Potter's destiny, she strives to help him see through the darkness surrounding him and prevent the destruction of the new world she has entered. Starts at Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Walking into the wizarding world as a first year, Kiearo learns to use her unusual skills for the benefit of others and to prevent some of the tragedies that she is warned about. Learning the truth about Harry Potter's destiny, she strives to help him see through the darkness surrounding him and prevent the destruction of the new world she has entered. Starting at Chamber of Secrets.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and belongs to the original author. I only own the plot and original character of this story.

Prolog

The first time Kiearo felt that she was truly noticed was when Harry Potter came over to the Ravenclaw table to ask her a question. Before that people would often overlook her, mostly because of her quiet demeanor, and usually group her with Luna Lovegood as being an oddball. Granted, yes she and Luna got along well enough, but where Luna spouted off random things Kiearo just preferred not to say anything at all and just stare at the offending student with her light honey eyes that seemed to unnerve them. Not that they were the only people unnerved by her too-wise eyes, but she didn't really see what the big fuss was about since they weren't even her real eyes. Her real eyes behind the glamor she constructed were even weirder according to normal standards. At least they didn't outright bully her like they did to Luna, though being ignored could be considered a form of bullying if she really wanted to be honest about it. As it was, Kiearo kind of liked being ignored; it was a step up from how she was treated before coming to the wizarding world.

As Harry walked over to her, much to everyone else's confusion, Kiearo was quietly remembering their conversation in the library the other night.

_She slid into the seat opposite Harry Potter and quietly set her books down, to not disturb his focused reading. Looking over his stack of books she noticed a lot of history and a few political books. Seeing the words House of Potter on the top of his parchment, she quickly realized that he was looking into his ancestry like she suspected. With all this hype about the Heir of Slytherin, it made sense that he would be concerned about his own origins, especially after the incident at the dueling club. _

_Slowly pushing her own stack of books nearer his own, Kiearo prepared to interrupt his reading to help him realize more of the situation he was in._

"_You know," she began, causing him to look up at her startled, "there is a lot of hidden meaning in the Healer symbol that is mandatory on a Healer's license in the wizarding world. For instance, the crossed wands is to symbolize the healer acting as a shield for their patients and to guard them and their secrets under oath. The circle represents the oath to do everything in their power to make sure that their patients receive all the necessary care, and the snake represents the first well known healer. Did you know that Healer Thistleburn was a parselmouth? He apparently came up with the most well known poison antidotes and was honored for his use of parsel spells to aid in the healing of his patients."_

_Harry just stared at her in shock. Blinking, he looked over at the books stacked near him and noticed the ones she added. __Medi-Wizards Through the Ages,__Obscure Healing Spells,__Languages for the Adventurous Wizard.__ Looking back at her, Harry tilted is head in slight confusion. "Then why do people automatically assume Parseltongue is evil? Surely they must know that Voldemort wasn't the only Parselmouth?"_

"_Apparently the scare of the Chamber of Secrets opening 50 years ago brought the reminder that snakes can hurt people. Wizards seem to be of the mind that anything that hurts them is evil and must be locked up. So when they couldn't solve the mystery of the Chamber they hushed it up and declared anything to do with Slytherin to be evil to make it easier to placate the public. I'm sure that with all the inbreeding in the wizarding world, that Voldemort isn't the only heir of Slytherin, but probably the only one who wanted to do something with his heritage."_

"_That makes sense," he nodded, tapping the feather of his quill against his chin as he thought through what she said. "Anyone else who had the heritage would be hesitant to step forward after the public denounces parselmouths. Slytherin probably wasn't the only wizard with the ability after all, since there is a high chance of other lines in different countries with the gift."_

_Noticing that he said "gift" made Kiearo happy that he was now looking at the skill in the proper light. Standing up she smiled at him and walked towards the aisles and out of the library to head to bed now that she had challenged his perspective. By making him think things through more, hopefully she could prevent the vision that she was given when she brushed up against Ginny Weasley the other day._

Finally reaching her, Harry glanced between her and Luna who sat next to her at the table. Noticing the large gap between them and the rest of their house, Harry sat down next to them and quietly whispered some questions. People leaned away from "the heir", making Kiearo want to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name the other night, but I wanted to thank you for the books. They really helped with the research, though there are still gaps missing." He mused, looking slightly put-out about the missing knowledge.

Luna was looking curiously between them and smiling softly before continuing with her pancake peanut butter sandwich. Kiearo just nodded in acknowledgement about Harry's observation, before commenting, "Did you know that Goblin magic works differently than wizards? Due to their treaty with the Ministry the Goblins are allowed to do many rituals and heritage test that the Ministry would otherwise ban due to being Dark. Of course, the Ministry classifies anything with blood to be Dark due to the many ways to abuse it. It is thought that having someone's blood will allow a person to have control of the other, and many compulsions can be linked through the use of blood. The only reason the Goblins can use it is because they need a quick way to ensure that a person has received all their inherited accounts. Goblins absolutely hate money being locked away and not put to use. Though I'm sure that you know about that part since your Goblin account manager should be keeping you up to date about your Family Account since you won't be able to access it until you come of age."

Harry just stared at her wide eyed. Granted, she did give him a lot of information and hints that she was sure he would pick up on. Unsurprisingly he slowly narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he recalled some things for himself. He looked up at her in thought, "Being that they are business minded, wouldn't such rituals cost money for the person?"

Kiearo nodded in agreement, "That is why wizards often ignore that advantage, since they often keep their own records and assume to know about their inherited accounts. That and few want to pay extra for something that is not guaranteed to increase their value. But since muggleborns don't know much about Goblins, they don't know to even ask about such a possibility. It could be that some muggleborns are actually descended from squibs and could inherit quite a bit of money from the vaults of purebloods. Another reason why few mention it since purebloods are the only ones in high positions in the Ministry and they don't want their vaults to be divided among the "unworthy". Of course, they also hope that the vaults that are left unclaimed due to dead bloodlines will remain locked so that they keep their grip firmly on the market."

Many students were wide eyed as they stared at her, while Harry was deep in thought, looking at the table top blankly. The other Ravenclaws were shocked to hear Kiearo talk so much, especially about such political subterfuge.

Coming to his own conclusions Harry nodded before he looked startled for a moment and smiled at her. "I still didn't learn your name."

"I'm Kiearo Adahall, first year halfblood." She smiled mysteriously back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The summer just after Kiearo Adahall turned eleven started out just like any other summer. This did not last too long however, as she woke up on June 19th to banging on her room door by the orphanage supervisor.

"Up!" grumpy old man Phil demanded as he continued to knock, "A strange old lady is here to talk to you about some school. You have two minutes to come down before I shove her out and you get stuck going to public school again."

Kiearo quickly jumped out of bed at that announcement as she heard Phil's heavy footsteps as he traveled back down the hall the way he came. She was just glad that it was him instead of his daughter that came to wake her. Milly was very creepy and didn't respect anyone's personal space, especially the orphans living in their "mansion". Well, more like a rundown workhouse that was shut down from its original purpose twenty years ago and reopened under Phil's management as a "proper orphanage". Not that the government officials really seemed to care since no one in social services came to check up on the kids in their care, only to stop by for two minutes when they dropped off a new kid.

Reaching under her bed to grab her small box of cloths Kiearo quickly dressed and tried to smooth down her braided hair before she headed out into the hallway to go downstairs. She was very excited about this meeting, ever since she had the dream a week ago.

She had known about her heritage for a couple years now, and was on the verge of opening the letter her mother had left in her possession when she was dropped off at the orphanage when she was barely two months old. Of course her own letter, which she opened five years ago, had promised that more would be explained when she was able to deliver the other letter to its rightful recipient in a couple years. The name on the letter was Tom Riddle, but she had absolutely no idea who that was. Her mother's letter to her had explained about her witch heritage, which she got from both parents, but until she entered the wizarding world at eleven she wouldn't be able to learn more. Her mother had promised that if she went to the goblins in Diagon Alley, she would be able to get a heritage test done and get more answers that way. But of course she had no way to get there since she had no idea where Diagon Alley even was.

That was the major reason she was so excited about the meeting this morning. After her dream vision that let her know about a professor coming from a wizarding school to explain and get supplies she had had a brief glimpse of a white building and some creatures that could only be goblins. This indicated to her that she would finally be able to get the answers she so desired. She was suspicious that she wouldn't be able to get a meeting with the goblins today, especially if a professor was accompanying her, but she would be able to find out how to get back there to talk to them another time.

Reaching the bottom step of the creaky stairs Kiearo glided across the entrance way to the small sitting room that was used for visitors. Knocking on the old paint chipped door Kiearo carefully opened it and stepped in once she heard a positive response.

There on the faded loveseat to the left of the door was an old, stern looking lady wearing smart business attire and long cloak which was currently drapped around her arm as she sat. The lady looked up with disapproval in her eyes, from Phil who was lounging on the chair near the far corner of the room. Her hard eyes seemed to soften a little bit as she took in Kiearo standing stiffly in the doorway.

"Please, come and take a seat Miss Kiearo. I am Professor Magonagall from Hogwarts School for Gifted Children. I was just explaining to Mr. Peterson here, that a scholarship fund is provided for children and families who are unable to pay their own way." explained the newly introduced Professor Magonagall.

Phil just grunted in the corner and stood up to leave. "As long as I don't have to pay fo' no fancy schoolin', do what you want."

Moving out the way, Kiearo let Phil pass her and shut the door behind him, leaving Kiearo and the Professor to discuss any details that he didn't care about.

Turning her attention to the Professor, Kiearo smiled tentatively and moved further into the room. Magonagall gave a soft smile in return. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering what exactly this school entails, so I am here to explain."

Kiearo smiled and interrupted her before she could get further into her practiced speech. "To make things easier, Professor Magonagal, I am already aware that I am a witch. Could you please explain about Hogwarts though?"

Magonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise about the interruption but nodded in agreement to jump ahead in her explanation. Privately though, she was confused about how Kiearo knew of her magical origins. She went on to provide details about Hogwarts, its school curriculum and professors, and gave Kiearo her list of school supplies. Then she quickly brushed over how her school tuition was paid by the school vaults as was the case with some muggleborns and that they would be going to Diagon Alley today to get her supplies. Kiearo nodded along and quietly mulled over the thought that some magical were born into non-magical families. This didn't make sense to her, so she privately promised herself to verify her suspicions with the goblins when she had a chance to meet them.

Standing up with Magonagall, Kiearo quickly ran to her room to grab her coat before they left for the heart of London and her first trip into the wizarding world.

Please review to tell me how I can improve this story or my writing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for not uploading sooner. I started a different job that demands more of my attention, so I couldn't find the time or motivation to write. I will try and be more consistent from now on. Please comment and review, I would like to know how I can improve.

CHAPTER 2

Upon entering the run down shop with the sign "The Leaky Cauldron" Kiearo quickly fanned a hand in front of her face to clear some of the smoky air that bombarded her. Blinking rapidly to adjust her sight to the dimly lit tavern, she quickly spotted the Professor and rushed to catch up to the taller woman. They made their way past the other patron and to the back of the shop, stepping outside and facing a brick wall in the alley way. Kiearo watched carefully as the Magonagall took out what she suspected to be her wand, and tapped specific bricks on the wall. Making a note in her head to remember the bricks, Kiearo turned her attention to the archway that had appeared and stepped into what she could firstly describe as chaos of colors and medieval shops. Studying her surroundings a little better Kiearo could make out obvious uses of magic, like the school trunk that was floating behind a family like a faithful hound, or the shop of sweets that described and showed candy that sounded fascinating.

Following Magonagall closely, so as not to get lost in what seemed to be a very busy day of shopping, they made their way to a large white building that stood proudly gleaming in the alleyway. The Professor was describing what their goal was and explaining a bit of what they would be doing at the building she called Gringotts. She seemed to have a system in place of what shops to visit and in what order, so Kiearo happily followed behind, paying attention to where the woman was going but also watching in fascination at the assortment of people and things that they passed. She smiled in amusement to see all the owls flying to and fro above all the people, and a couple cats napping lazily on the shop roofs and windowsills. Spotting what appeared to be rolls of paper tied to the legs of a couple owls, Kiearo quickly deduced the purpose of the majority of the birds and shook her head at the absurdity. She could easily imagine the usefulness of owls as messenger birds, but having only owls seemed a little strange to her. She made a mental note to look up how messenger owls performed their duties and to look up whether other birds had been tried at all in the past. She would prefer a small crow herself, since she had taken a liking to the playful nature of the crows that claimed the orphanage as their territory. She knew that many people thought of crows as pesky scavengers and often associated with death, but she had always seen their pesky nature as a form of sarcasm. When their association with death was brought to her attention, she just shrugged off the suggestion and pointed out that with death came new life, so crows could also be seen as messengers of change.

Nodding at the thoughts in her head, Kiearo determined to talk to the Professor about the chance of bringing a crow instead of an owl to the school. The pet list was already pointed out to her, but she could see no reason why other forms of birds could not be accepted as long as they did not cause a disturbance.

Finally they arrived at the bank and Kiearo observed the creatures she had been told were goblins as they walked past the doors and into the bank itself. They walked to a shorter line in front of one of the tellers and waited for their turn. Upon reaching the desk Kiearo studied the goblin in front of her as Magonagall conducted their business. Watching as the goblin signaled another who disappeared down the hall to return a moment later with a brown bag that clinked a little, Kiearo quickly deduced that the bag was containing the money they would use for the school purchases that day. As Magonagall grabbed the bag from the returning goblin and turned to walk back to the entrance, Kiearo took the moment to bring her attention back to the goblin at the desk who looked impatient to continue business. She swiftly gave a small bow in thanks to both goblins and turned to rush after her future teacher. If she had turned around she would have seen the slightly widened eyes of both goblins and the small calculating look the one at the desk formed before erasing the look from his face and returning to his work.

Back out in the busy alleyway, Magonagall lead her charge to Madam Malkins for a wardrobe while the stern professor went about gathering some of the other supplies on the list. Kiearo just rolled her eyes at her new Professor's efficiency and went in the shop. The next hour wasn't torture, but Kiearo did develop a healthy respect for seamstresses, whether they be magical or muggle. The child on the stand next to her was a right brat about the fitting and seemed to be very demanding on what types of material and cut would work best on her frame. As the demands grew, so did Kiearo's eyebrows raise on her forehead. How could a reputable seamstress allow a brat to push her around in such a fashion when the child in question wasn't even school age? When the girl's mother came to pick her up Kiearo could only shake her head in amusement to see the similarities between two, especially in how they ordered others around like everyone was beneath them. Kiearo gave her assistant a look of sympathy as she finished the order and the young assistant smiled back, both understanding and forming a comradery about their lowly status.

Seeing that Magonagall hadn't yet come, Kiearo decided to talk to her assistant about more options and fashions in the magical world. Having her eyes opened to the possibilities and expectations of different types of robes for different occasions, including casual, Kiearo decided to place a delayed order of casual robes and formal robes that could adjust as she grew. Deciding to place her trust in the assistant, who she found was named Violet Hornburge, Kiearo let her new friend decide the material and style on her behalf. Having just entered the magical community, Kiearo could easily admit that she knew nothing about their fashion besides what she could observe. She might accidentally choose a muggle style for formal robe and terrible offend a high status official who was very traditional. Better to play it safe and rely on a the opinion on a fashion expert in this new community.

Just then Magonagall walked in and set about paying for her school robes. Kiearo took the opportunity to see some of the purchases that her Professor had made on her behalf. There was some equipment and supplies from the potion store, a telescope and cauldron as well as a stir stick. Looking at the potions ingredients Kiearo noticed that the case and ingredients seemed very standard, like they were pre-made cases for students. She quickly made a mental note to go back to the potions shop some time to look at the better grade ingredients. They may have made the student cases for efficiency, especially for muggleborn students, but she had the suspicion that they also lowered the quality of the ingredients to save themselves some money. Why would a student need high grade ingredients after all, if they will just mess up a lot, especially in their first year? They might also have better equipment than the standard. Taking note of the shop name on the bag, Prothius Potions for All Occasions, Kiearo had a quick flash of the shop itself. A nice and clean looking outside, easily accessed by passerby's and appealing to those squeamish of the nastier side of potions; by all appearances the shop was a good one. Her vision skipped to the back of the shop behind the teller, however, and she could see a messy counter with ingredients strewn all over the place. The handler was just recklessly throwing the ingredients in their jars, careless of some of the fragile ingredients mixing with similar but useless counterparts. Shaking her head to clear her vision, Kiearo resolved that when she came back to the alleyway, without supervision, she would find a better potion store and maybe a book to help identify ingredients and their proper handling.

Stepping out of the shop with Magonagall they made their way over to the Flourish and Botts, a book store by the look of it. Making their way inside Kiearo's eyes were sparkling at all the knowledge available to her. While Magonagall went about choosing the school issued books, Kiearo wandered the shelves making a mental list of what other titles she would like. She easily made out a large section inviting muggleborn students to learn about their new world, but she bypassed that in favor of looking at books on obscure traditions and laws in the Ministry. She also found a book on goblin etiquette, the how and whys of the banking system and well as a small book on the theories of blood purity in the magical community. Grabbing the book about the banking system, her eyes widened at the list of possible ritual that could be taken at the goblin run bank to determine anything from identity to curses on a person. Flipping the page she made another mental note to talk to a goblin about some of the possible rituals and ways to claim unused accounts. Something in her instincts was telling her that the information would be very helpful in the future. She learned a long time ago to listen to her instincts.

After setting the book back on its shelf Kiearo made her way up to the till to meet the Professor with her stack of school books; which, if she remembered correctly, were some of the last things on her list. She reached into her pocket to grab the list again and accidentally bumped into someone. Taking a step back she quickly apologized, glancing at the person she had collided with. He seemed like a shy boy, who quickly turned red and stuttered out an apology as well, before turning to run towards an elderly lady who had a very strange hat. Who in their right mind would wear a stuffed vulture on their head?

Shaking her head in amazement, Kiearo continued on her way to the till, list finally in her grasp. As Magonagall was paying from her bag, Kiearo was quickly checking off items. She still had to get a wand after this.

They quickly made their way into Ollivander's, just as another family was exiting the small old shop, which had apparently been around a very long time according to the sign. Stepping inside she mentally wondered if the store hadn't been dusted since the time it opened. At the counter an old man was putting away some boxes, so Kiearo assumed that this was Mr. Ollivander himself. He confirmed her suspicions by greeting Mrs. Magonagall and smiling mysteriously down at Kiearo.

"Welcome. Which is your wand had?" He asked as he grabbed the measuring tape from the countertop.

Kiearo silently held out her left hand, and let him efficiently measure her arm and torso, then made his way to the shelves of wands while the measuring tape continued his work. Kiearo merely raised her eyebrow at the lazy display of magic while Magonagall took a seat on the questionable stool by the window. Ollivander turned to look at her a couple times, gesturing for the measuring tape to stop while he wandered his way amongst the shelves, muttering all the while. He made his way back to the counter with a couple of boxes, of which he opened the top one and handed her the wand inside. Taking the wand, Kiearo could feel the wand trying to channel her magic up her arm. Complying with the wand's demands, Kiearo waved the wand, pretending to cast a spell. A sputter of sparks shot out and the want was quickly replaced with another. The next few had mixed reactions; the most spectacular was a stream of water that Ollivander had to duck before snatching the wand and putting it away. After about five wands he finally handed her one with a smug look on his face. Grabbing the wand, warmth washed over her, and she almost lazily waved the wand to see gold fireworks shoot out.

"Ah, a wonderful match; palm wood, 11 inches and pliable. The core is from an elder merman from the Indian Ocean. A water based wand, good with charms. That will be 7 sickles."

Getting up, Magonagall paid the man and they made their way outside once again. Coming to the end, it seemed that there was only the issue of a pet to still discuss. Taking a glance at the money bag, Kiearo quickly determined that there would not be enough to buy an animal, which brought her thoughts back to the idea of taking a crow from her neighborhood. There was one particular crow that seemed to like her and was very intelligent. Decision made, Kiearo was more determined than ever to talk to Magonagall about bringing an animal that wasn't on the list. They made their way outside and started walking back out of the alley. Once past the pub and on a particular looking bus called the Knightbus, Kiearo finally broached the subject with her Professor.

"Professor Magongall, what are the school rules regarding animals that are not on the suggested list?"

Turning her sharp eyes to her new student, Magonagall regarded her curiously before answering. "If a student already has a familiar that is well trained and does not bother other animals or is regarded as dangerous to another student, it may be accepted. Usually these cases are rare, but not unheard of. Did you have something in mind?" Suspicious since Kiearo had said suggested list.

Nodding her head Kiearo quickly explained her association with the neighborhood crows, and one in particular that she named Storm that seemed to have an attachment to her. Magongall's eyebrows rose at the thought of a crow as a familiar, but did not question her charge since her description was accurate to that of a regular familiar. Normal crows, no matter how intelligent, would not consent to perching on a shoulder and being petted, especially when there was no food to entice them. It seemed her newest student had something special about her, to gain the acceptance of the crow.

As they entered her neighborhood Magonagall gave her consent to bring the crow to the school, and promised to let the headmaster know of the animal familiar claim. Both she and Albus Dumbledor had to acknowledge her familiar before she could bring it to the school, that way no one could dispute her animal, which may have been the case if she choose to bring it without warning.

Grinning up at her Professor, Kiearo grabbed her bags of school things before making her way back to the orphanage. Turning around at the door she waved back to her professor before opening it and dragging her things inside. Moving her things into her room she quickly made short work of organizing everything into piles to pack later, once she returned to the alley to buy a proper trunk. She laid down in her bed that night, thoughts running rampant, before relaxing and entering her mindscape to organize everything that happened that day.

She had discovered her mindscape a couple years ago when she stared getting visions and tried to find a way to escape all the confusing information that was bombarding her. Finding a warm cottage on a beachfront the first time was very strange, but as she got used to it she found ways of organizing her thoughts and memories by storing them in different places in her mindscape. For instance, some of her memories, the good ones, were discuised as seashells on the beach, while others were muscles clinging to the sharp cliff face, making it difficult for intruders to get a hold of them. Entering her cottage now, she went to the table to look at all the mental notes she made and quickly organized them into priorities to make more sense. She mentally organized a day out at the alley, according to her list, and promised herself to sneak away from Phil and Milly for a day at Diagon Alley before the school year began.

Thoughts settled, Kiearo allowed herself to finally relax and settle into sleep.


End file.
